1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of can pressing devices in general and in particular to a double pivoted jaw arrangement for a can pressing device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos., 5,590,590; 4,355,574; 5,295,432; 5,335,591; and 5,706,721 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse can pressing or draining devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement for a can pressing device that will allow the can to be pivoted relative to the handles of the device while the can is captively engaged between the jaws of the device.
As anyone who has used the prior art can draining devices is all too well aware, as the contents of the can are being drained, it is usually necessary to manipulate the device into awkward positions to insure that the liquid contents of the can will flow in a desired direction.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of draining device that employs a novel arrangement allowing the can to be captively engaged by the jaws of the device while still permitting the pivotal rotation of the can; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.